degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
99 Problems (2)
Riley takes his feud with Drew too far, putting his position on the football team and relationship with Zane in jeopardy. Alli starts a Dance Troupe to rival the Power Squad. Extended Overview Main Plot It begins with Drew walking towards Degrassi. Riley and Owen catch him and eventually get him tied to the flagpole naked, where the other students laugh at him. Drew's mother goes to Principal Simpson and Coach Armstrong about this, and is evidently outraged. Drew never does tell on Riley or Owen, stating that "he knows Riley" and that Riley would've said something. Meanwhile, Alli hands out flyers for her new dance club. She ends up winning Bianca as one of several dancers. When Alli and her club are dancing, Bianca comes in and dances impressively, showing Alli that Bianca is "exactly what the club is looking for." Later, Alli gets Sav to pull a few strings and have her dance club perform at the upcoming football game. She is eager, but her club, however, is not. Alli tells them that all she initially wanted was popularity, and "a guy like Drew." The whole club walks out on her, and Alli is doomed. K.C. continues to get mysterious texts. Jenna, while K.C. is away, takes his phone and reads a few messages. She then calls the number, and when she realises it's K.C.'s mom, she hangs up. While walking into class, K.C.'s phone rings from Jenna's bag, and K.C. angrily takes it, explaining that "this is why I don't trust anyone." Drew still has not told anyone that Riley was the one to tie him up on the flagpole. He merely tells Riley to step aside. Riley tells Mr. Armstrong that he should consider Drew for QB1 as opposed to himself, but Mr. Armstrong tells Riley that he is simply better and must choose him. During the announcements of the team roles, it is revealed that K.C. and Zane are both major players. Riley is the star quarter back, which angers Drew. Drew's mother speaks to Mr. Armstrong again, and Drew says that if he can't play, no one can. Jenna apologises for snooping, and asks about his mom. K.C. then reveals that she is out of jail, and has been for the last 8 months. K.C. has been avoiding her all of this time. He then walks off in towards the bus with his fellow teammates. As the team arrives, Mr. Armstrong gets a phone call, and announces that the team cannot play. Riley almost admits he is gay, but instead admits to putting Drew on the flagpole. Riley is suspended for five games, and Drew is the new captain and star quarterback of the team. When Sav tells Alli and her no-show team to perform, Alli announces in the megaphone of how pathetic she has become. She simply turns on her radio and tells anyone who wants to, to come dance with her. At first, she is dancing alone. But Clare, being the good friend that she is, goes up with Alli and begins to dance. Dave and Wesley later join in, too, along with many students in the crowd. The episode ends with Drew asking Riley if he could possibly help him out with his football skills, and Riley declines. Since Riley is suspended for five games, he watches depressingly from the sidelines as the new quarterback runs off to play. To watch episode go to http://www.megavideo.com/?v=H7ZFLMI0 Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:The Boiling Point